


Asimilation

by yvarlcris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My English is not good, but I want to share this with you all</p><p>Please, let me know my mistakes, so I can improve!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Asimilation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asimilación](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281347) by [yvarlcris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris). 



> My English is not good, but I want to share this with you all
> 
> Please, let me know my mistakes, so I can improve!

You doesn´t need to be a profiler to notice the sexual tensión present in the five 0 offices.

You doesn´t need be one of them either to notice that Steve Mcgarrett was a very implied part of this tension.

Lori Weston couldn´t deny that she had thought that the man was hot when they first met… After this, things went different because she joined the unit… But it was clear that the Lt Commander was making truly efforts to be nice with her.

Maybe it wasn´t a bad idea led the tension go and pay attention to what their bodies seemed to be clamoring for.

The new team member was thinking about it while getting dressed for a day´s work and developed a plan to talk to her boss before leaving that night… maybe they could go dinner… or had a few beers.

Her phone rang, they had a new case.

 

***************************

 

The woman whose house was assaulted was suffering a panic attack. It was understandable, it´s no like every day five armed men enter your house and threaten you aiming a gun to your head if you don´t tell them where your husband is. Kono was in the kitchen, making some infusion while Steve and Lori tried to calm the owner of the house.

It didn´t help either that the six months old baby was literally screaming in despair. Agent Weston smiled to her boss and stood up. Little babies always feel better with women, she´ll solve this.

But this baby didn’t… in fact, screamed louder… if that was possible.

Chin and Danny came down the upper floor, where they had been looking for clues. The Jersey cop approached the profiler.

“You shouldn´t hold a baby that way! No wonder he´s crying… Come on, bring him to me” he waved his hands.

She wasn´t sure why she had given the baby to him, but in that moment she was watching amazed how the loudmouthed detective was rocking the child and making comforting sounds, making the baby asleep peacefully in his arms. It was without any doubt one of the sweetest picture she had seen in many years, she said to herself while her gaze followed the blond cop, unable to look away from him.

“You better don´t get in love” Kono joked passing at her side with a steaming mug in her hand. “He´s taken” said with a wink and pointing something with her head.

And then was when she noticed the smile of eternal love and devotion that was in Steve´s face… And she also recalled that in all those situations where the sexual tension was palpable, the blond man had been present too… If she had been alone in this moment, she would have beaten her head against the walls… She should have seen it the first day.

Such a profiler was she!

And she has to admit, they were a lovely couple.


End file.
